crazybobsfandomcom-20200222-history
PainLesS
ARTICLE IS UNDERGOING MAJOR REWRITING. Note: All date-related information is based on the 'GMT +1' timezone, unless otherwise specified. PainLesS is a Donating Player since 9th of February 2014, and player since November/December 2010, on CnR. He first joined around November/December 2010, trying out the server with varying nicknames, most of which had "taxi" in them. He quickly fell in love with the server, making it his favourite, and first and only to play actively on. PainLesS started plying actively in SF, exclusively, becoming a Regular Player there. He has never robbed the bank, but sometimes robs the Redsands Casino - his favourite one, from time to time. PainLesS also loves doing holdups in, and uses much time on that. PainLesS is currently not affiliated with any gang or group. As of 24th of August 2014, he is inclined to play less in order to focus on other things in life. 2011 San Fierro Meeting TrostusMan Note: Name stylisation is accurate for the time. Note: Events might not be in chronological order. One day in SF, player TrostusMan was playing as a Driver. NiggaCop (now PainLesS) - being located east for Mount Chillad - called for a Driver. TrostusMan appeard in a green-coloured Maverick, landing in the woods. NiggaCop first tried to jack the Maverick, triggering the response "wtf" in PM. He changed his mind about jacking the heli, asking the driver, in PM, something among the lines of "how much?", to which the reply mentioned a very fair rate. NiggaCop then asked to be flown to the Easter Basin Naval Base, and on the way, TrostusMan, being a donator, asked which colour NiggaCop would like the heli. It was during this, relatively brief, moment that NiggaCop and TrostusMan got acquainted. Meeting XHITMAN NiggaCop being lost in the woods somewhere, player XHITMAN pulled up beside him in a Hotring Racer. NiggaCop jacked the car, and drove away. Mentioning he had managed destroyed it (which was around west of Los Santos International Airport) triggering the response "-_-", all in main chat. Joining the forum, name change At 17:04, 1st of March 2011, NiggaCop registered an account on the forum. At 13:34, 13th of April 2011, NiggaCop registered a new forum account named "zire", after having decided to change his in-game name to it. zire was also stylised as Zire, zIre, zirE, and most commonly ZirE. The name was inspired by the word "sire". Gang Plans Not long after joining CnR, NiggaCop thought about creating a gang, which he did as he announced it on the forumhttp://forums.crazybobs.net/viewtopic.php?p=66096#p66096 at 12:46, 19th of March 2011; however, the thread was locked some hours later by Admin Blister, accompanied by the comment "Well, no.".Contemporary note: Said comment has since been removed due to an unknown circumstance. The gang was never functionally active, had no other members, and only existed de jure as long as its thread was open. In July 2011, he made a new gang named "The Undercover Force", assigning his farm house as its base. Prospected to possibly become a Cop group with extensive operations, the gang was never functionally active, nor had any other members. A "big" change In July 2011, zire wanted and decided to start playing Las Venturas, seeing as it was the most popular and had more to offer. Only caring about city-specific stats at the time, he used this opportunity to change his name. Upon switching city, he changed his name to "PainLess". PainLesS' first skin was Skin ID #247 "Biker". Having previously exclusively played as a Cop in SF under both "NiggaCop" and "zire", PainLess for the first time started playing as a Civilian, picking the Con Artist skill. From the very beginning, he started doing Holdups, mainly at Creek Mall, as a quick way of earning money, and soon enough ranked as one of the ones with the most holdups, and cash made from holdups. Doing holdups became one of his most favorite activities. Las Venturas October Around October, PainLess was still playing LV exclusively, being a Con Artist. He spent most of his time robbing players at City Hall, fishing near the Montgomery bait shop and/or robbing other fishermen. PainLess' main income around that time came from fishing and stock trading. He did some business robberies, but accounted for only a small percentage of his income. PainLess very rarely robbed casinos, and never banks. His favorite vehicles at that time were Bandito and Rustler. Plans to form a gang Having never made a successful gang, PainLesS became more serious about forming one in the future around early October 2011. November Around November, Holdups and selling cars at the crane were added to the things he spent most of his time on. Robbing other players, doing holdups and stock trading were his main sources of income. December Around late December, PainLess played as a Cop, spending most of his time flying in a Rustler, arresting fleeing suspects. Abusing trust, meeting zRComPleX - 2012 Las Venturas In January 2012, following discussion since the previous month, PainLesS re-created (although it was, and was regarded as a wholly new gang) the gang with zRComPleX (now Mr.ComPleX), serving as its leader under different subsequent titles (briefly starting with 'Shogun', subsequently 'President' (since around 24th of March)). The gang became fadingly inactive following Mr.MojoRisin's leave in August 25th 2012 and TrostusMan's and Mr.ComPleX's eventual inactivity in the following time, paired with PainLesS' failure to recruit new members, after constantly having been constantly unstable since its re-creation Febuary Around February, bank interest was added to his main sources of income. He now preferred buying fast-changing stocks, which he bought when at around 3$. March, around 24th PainLesS did a lot of fishing near the bait shop in Montogomery, and robbed other fishermen there. He also robbed players at CH when coming there on leaving, for quick money to buy arms. Dodo, Turismo, and Sultan were added to his list of favorite vehicles. 25th Bullet was added to his list of favorite vehicles. April, around 5th As he joins the server, he might drive a vehicle from where he spawns to the crane in order to sell it. While he's there, he usually robs other people who've sold cars. When the market is good, he also fishes near the bait shop in Montogomery, and robs other fishermen. He also robs players at CH when coming or leaving, for quick money to buy arms. PaINleSS did a lot of holdups, and aimed for #1 on holdups, and #1 on money made by holdups. April Around 11th of April, PainLesS started playing as a Public Medic, also doing Cop work with Rustlers. June, around 7th Around 7th of June, he also started fishing as Bayside. Another change was the he was more lenient towards robbing other fishermen, than before. PaINleSS loved doing holdups, and spent much time on that. San Fierro Around 7th of June More recently, PaINleSS had gradually started playing in his nostalgic city, San Fierro. He's a police officer there, just as he was way back in time. PaINleSS was still making money to buy a house. 2014 Las Venturas As of 26th of July 2014, PainLesS declares The Elite Mafia as officially defunct, following a long time of inactivity. Las Venturas PainLesS mainly plays as a Con Artist, Police Officer, or Food Delivery. As he joins the server, he might drive a vehicle from where he spawns to the Crane in order to sell it. While he's there, he might robs other people who've sold cars. When the market is good, he might also fish near the bait shop in Montogomery or Bayside, and sometimes robs other fishermen. He also robs players at CH when coming or leaving, for quick money to buy arms. He did this much frequently prior to the 8th of September 2012 Version 20 update, which added City Hall Security. Los Santos LS is the city he plays the least. Up until the 8th of September 2012 Version 20 update, PainLesS didn't take Los Santos very seriously. He used to go around -- raping random people with welfare-check-funded STDs, and very often ended up in Jail somehow. He had accumulated more than 2.5M debt on purpose. He now plays a serious life as a Con Artist. LS is the only city in which he has never owned a house. Income Note: Incomplete. Not long after PainLesS created his current account, as he gained capital, he started trading stocks. He tended to buy "fast" stocks (at around $3/ea. - $0.1/ea.), and "slow" stocks (usually Government Bonds) (at around 10$/ea. or less, selling them when good profit could be made. Stock trading was a major source of income for him, until the 8th of September 2012 Version 20 update, whereby the maximum amount of shares one could have in each institution was decreased from 100,000 to 25,000. He still trades stocks, but very much less, and with much less gain. Self-defense and protection of own property In abidance to the rules, PainLesS only uses force, if at all, in response to an act of aggression upon him, with a mood-dependent extent; except as a Hitman or Cop acting within allowed bounds. In case of a Bank Robbery, and more likely if there are no Cops around, PainLesS might attempt to kill the robber (as they are threatening him economically), securing his, and also others', Bank money. Since around 2nd of July 2012, PaINleSS might attempted to kill the robber, instead of straight out attempting, as he would before. Since around 25th of July 2014, PainLesS will rather, do the circumstances permit, attempt to bribe a Cop, rather than fleeing away from Cops in order to loose wanted level as he would before. Activities Ever since PainLesS created his current account, he loved doing holdups. Once aiming for it, he is now #1 for Holdups in global stats, superseding Billman87. Name Stylisation NiggaCop Playing as NiggaCop, he never stylised his name. Zire Playing as Zire, he stylised his name in about any possible way, mostly as 'ZirE'. PainLesS PainLesS created his account as 'PainLess', and has since stylised his name in many different ways, including mainly 'painless', 'PaiNLeSS', 'PainLESS', 'painLESS', 'PaInleSS', 'paInless', and most commonly 'PaINleSS', and 'PainLesS' (his main stylisation). Account timeline Some dates are estimates. November/December 2010 / January 2011 - Testing out the server on random accounts January 2011 - Playing as NiggaCop in SF as a Cop April 2011 to July 2011 - Playing as ZirE in SF as a Cop July 2011 to present - Playing as PainLesS; mainly LV, much SF, and very little LS References Category:Donating Player Category:Player Pages Category:Historical Articles